Zelena Mills
“ | letzterauftritt = | episodenanzahl = 16 | darsteller = | sprecher = }} Zelena ist ein Charakter aus Once Upon a Time. Sie ist der Storybrooke-Gegenpart der Bösen Hexe des Westens und die wahre Identität von Marian, welche dank Emma aus dem Kerker Reginas gerettet werden konnte. Allerdings bemerkt lange Zeit niemand, dass dies nicht Marian sein kann, da diese an einer Krankheit verstarb. Gegen Ende der vierten Staffel offenbart sie jedoch ihre wahre Identität ... Der neue Fluch Neuer Fluch, alte Erinnerungen bis aufs letzte Jahr. Zelena ist die einzige, die sich an weit aus mehr erinnern kann. Doch einfach wird es herauszufinden, dass die böse Hexe da hinter steckt - doch wer sie ist, weiß niemand. Zelena arbeitet an ihren Plan weiter durch die Zeit zu reisen und ihr ein Happy End zu vermarkern. Sie braucht Zutaten. Das Herz von Regina als Symbol der Liebe, das Schwert von David als Symbol des Mutes, Baby Neal als Symbol der Hoffnung und Golds gespinntes Gold. Als Gold wieder in Storybrooke erscheint, trennte Emma ihn von seinem Sohn, dabei starb Neal. Gold schwört Rache. Zelena sollte bezahlen, da ohne sie, Gold niemals mit seinem Sohn eins wäre. Als letztes konnte er Emma nch erzählen, dass Zelena die Böse Hexe ist, hinter der alle her waren. Enttarnt! Zelena wurde enttarnt und kehrt am darauffolgenden Tag zu Granny's zurück, um eine Ansage zu machen. Sie willigt ein Reginas Schwester zu sein und fordert diese zu einem Duell heraus. Sonnenuntergang gehts los. Wicked vs Evil. Regina scheint ihr weitaus unterlegen zu sein und verliert. Als Zelena ihr Herz herausnehmen wollte, war dieses nicht in Reginas Herz. Sie hatte es zum Kampf nicht mitgebracht. Aber kurz darauf längt Zelena ihre Schwester ab, worauf der Dunkle auf Kommando ihr Herz aus Robin Hoods Hände nehmen kann. Doch durch das wieder Glauben von Henry, konnte der Fluch gebrochen werden,doch diesmal von Regina. Als dann noch Mary Margarets Kind auf die Welt kam, hatte Zelena alle Zutaten für ihr Zeitportal. Kurzdarauf verlor Emma ihre Fähigkeiten, worauf Regina einspringen musste. Die Böse Königin gegen Böse Hexe des Westens in Storybrooke. Als es aussah, als würde Zelena gewinnen, zeigte Regina sich von ihrer besten Seite und erweckte ihre helle Magie. Damit konnte sie Zelena besiegen und Golds Dolch aus ihren Händen befreien. Zelena wird eingesperrt und bekommt von Regina eine zweite Chance, doch dann geschah es - Gold möchte seinen Sohn rechen und sticht sie mit seinem Dolch. Ohne es zu ahnen, verwandelt sie sich zu Staub.Als Zelena von Rumpelstilzchens Dolch zerschmettert wird, nimmt sie eine andere Form an. Die Magie aus ihrem Anhänger wurde frei und öffnete das Portal. Zelena konnte sich duch das Zeitportal noch retten. Sie verschwand in der Vergangenheit und folgte Emma und Hook bei ihrer Zeitreise. Dabei nahm sie die Gestalt von Marian an, bevor sie sie mitnahmen und tötete die echte. Als sie erfuhren das Marian die Frau von Robin Hood war und das so Reginas Happy end zerstörte, war das alles Zelena, als Marian getarnt. Neue Überraschung Als Emma und Hook durch die Zeit reisten, ging Zelena unwissend mit ihnen in die Vergangenheit. Als die beiden Marian mitnehmen wollten, schlug Emma sie mit einem Stock. Als sie dann kurz weg waren, um zu sehen, ob sich Snow und Charming vertragen würden, tötete Zelena die am Boden liegende Marian und nahm ihre Gestalt an. Die Marian in Storybrooke, war dann also die ganze 4. Staffel lang Zelena. Suche nach dem Autor Zelena ist ebenfalls auf der Suche nach dem Autor. Um ein Happy End zu kriegen, machte sie mit Gold einen Deal. Wenn er wieder in Storybrooke ist, solle Regina erfahren, dass sie da ist und ein Happy End bekommen. Als Gold einwiligt, rettet sie ihn. Zelena telefoniert 9 Wochen später mit Marian, alias Zelena. Regina: "Robin?", Marian?" Zelana: "No. Not exactly. .... Hello Sis." Regina: "No! No it can't be!" Auftritte en:Zelena (Storybrooke) es:Zelena fr:Zelena (Storybrooke) it:Zelena (Storybrooke) ru:Зелина Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Dunkle Zauberer